


with the dust of the stars in her eyes

by northernstars



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernstars/pseuds/northernstars
Summary: The Doctor wraps one end of the string around her own neck, throwing the other end around Yaz’s. “Now we match.” She smiles brightly.“Yeah…” Yaz breathes.“Can I kiss you?” The Doctor’s voice is low.Or, Christmas decorating gets out of hand. But in a good way.





	with the dust of the stars in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for Vi got Cupcakes from the Tea at Yaz's discord! I hope you like it :)

“Where did all this stuff come from?” The Doctor asks as she looks at the heap of brightly sparkling tinsel on the floor of the console room.  
  
“I’m going to decorate the Tardis! Feels like you could use some Christmas spirit in here.” Yaz is smiling widely, cheeks rosy from exertion. “Besides, mum was going to throw it out anyway, and decorating makes me happy. So I thought, why not?”   
  
“The Tardis would never allow that to happen. Believe me, I’ve tried.”   
  
“Oh I already asked her, she’s cool.”   
  
“What!” The Doctor looks up towards the central pillar, throwing her hands in the air. “You allowed her to throw glittery stuff all over you, but when I tried to stick glow in the dark stars on the ceiling you made me fall down the ladder? Unfair!” She huffs.   
  
“I think she just likes me,” Yaz says, climbing down from the railing.   
  
“Still unfair.” The Doctor is full on pouting now.   
  
Yaz thinks she looks adorable. She feels a blush rising on her cheeks, and she quickly gets back to the task at hand, picking up a green string of glittery plastic. She turns around, looking for a place to hang it from.   
  
“Instead of standing there feeling sorry for yourself, how about you lend me a hand?” She asks.   
  
“Alright, but only because I like you,” The Doctor smiles at her. “But you and I are not done talking about this yet!” She frowns at the center console, kicking it with her foot.   
  
“Don’t be rude to her, not my fault she likes my idea better than yours.” Yaz laughs. “Now come on, hold this for me, yeah?”   
  
They work together for a while, hanging tinsel from the pillars and wrapping it around the railings. They even find a string of lights that The Doctor hangs up high on the Tardis ceiling while Yaz holds the ladder steady.   
  
It takes them a while, but in the end, all the decorations are up and the console room now looks like a Christmas bomb has exploded in it.   
  
Yaz smiles contently, looking proudly at their handy work. Then she notices a single string of tinsel that had fallen behind the box and bends down to pick it up. An idea pops into her head, and she looks over to where the Doctor is standing.   
  
She has her back turned to Yaz, looking closely at something on the wall. Perfect.   
  
Yaz gathers the string up in her hands and creeps over towards the Doctor. When she gets close enough, she drapes the tinsel around the Doctor’s shoulders.   
  
“What are you doing?” The Doctor tilts her head to the side.   
  
“You look a little out of place without any glitter on you, so I thought I’d fix that for you.”   
  
The Doctors grin grows wider, “Excellent idea, Yaz! But now there is nothing left for you.” She frowns, biting her lip.   
  
“Maybe we could share?” Yaz says softly, almost hoping the Doctor didn’t hear her.   
  
“I don’t see why not!”   
  
The Doctor wraps one end of the string around her own neck, throwing the other end around Yaz’s. “Now we match.” She smiles brightly.   
  
“Yeah…” Yaz breathes.   
  
Now standing almost toe to toe with the Doctor, she finds it hard to think. She could hear her own heart pounding, pretty sure the Doctor could hear it too. She looks up, meeting the Doctor’s eyes and her breath hitches.   
  
The Doctor stares back at her, completely still.   
  
“I uhm…” She tried, swallowing. Her eyes dart to the Doctor’s lips, then back up to her eyes.   
  
“Can I kiss you?” The Doctor’s voice is low.   
  
Yaz nods, unable to form words.   
  
The Doctor moves in slowly, giving Yaz time to take a step back. She doesn’t. She tilts her head up slightly and closes her eyes.   
  
Their lips meet, and Yaz sees stars behind her eyelids. The Doctor is warm, so warm. Yaz reaches up with her right hand, placing it on the Doctor’s cheek. She feels hands tangling up in her hair, pulling lightly. She can’t fight the soft moan from bubbling up.   
  
The Doctor moves back just enough to look at her, eyes bright.   
  
“Was that okay?” She sounds uncertain.   
  
“Yeah. More than okay.” Yaz smiles, stomach flipping when the Doctor smiles back.   
  
“I really want to do that again.”   
  
“No one is stopping you.”   
  
This time it’s Yaz who closes the distance, wrapping both arms around the Doctor’s neck and pulling her closer. The Doctor’s hands settle on her waist, bunching up her shirt.   
  
A tongue runs over Yaz’s bottom lip and Yaz parts them, feeling out the Doctor’s tongue with her own. She sighs at the contact, tilting her head to the side to give the Doctor easier access.   
  
Yaz pushes her against the console, moving her lips down to the Doctor’s jaw and softly nipping at her neck. The Doctor lets out a breathy moan and her grip on Yaz’s hips gets tighter.   
  
Just as Yaz’s hands are beginning to explore, she hears footsteps coming towards them.   
  
“What the hell has happened here? Did you-” Ryan stops in the middle of his sentence as soon as he rounds the corner.   
  
Yaz jumps backwards, realising too late that the tinsel was still wrapped around their necks. She stumbles, pulling the Doctor along with her. She tries to break her fall, desperately flailing her arms about, but to no avail. She lands flat on her back, the Doctor stopping millimeters above her, both hands planted firmly on the floor next to Yaz’s head.   
  
“I’ll come back later, then…”   
  
Ryan turns on his heels, almost running back out into the hallway.   
  
They look at each other for a moment, before both bursting out in laughter. Eventually, they calm down, the Doctor resting her head on Yaz’s shoulder.   
  
“I can’t believe that just happened.”   
  
“Poor Ryan with his terrible timing.” Yaz giggles.   
  
They fall silent, both just content being this close to each other.   
  
“I should probably get off you now,” the Doctor murmurs.   
  
“Maybe a good idea, it’s not very comfy.”   
  
The Doctor sits up on her haunches, carefully extracting herself from the tinsel. She drapes it around the console as she gets up, holding out a hand to help Yaz up.   
  
“How about we finish what we started somewhere else? Somewhere more private?” The Doctor’s eyes are dark.   
  
“Let’s go.”   
  
Yaz grabs the doctor’s hand and pulls her along the corridor. She looks back over her shoulder and smiles. Even though the console room looks like a right mess, it makes her happy. Very happy.


End file.
